The Dark Hero
by Sandra Chan 07
Summary: Sadie and Carter Kane are bored one day and decide to end up at their grandparent's house. They stuble upon a book of Legend's that tells the story of a legendary dark hero by the name of Allen Walker. Please read and review. Enjoy! One-shot!


**A/N: Originally this was supposed to be a full length story, but the idea faded away since I felt it wouldn't work out well enough. But the concept didn't go away, so I wrote a quick one-shot to explain a mysterious legend.**

* * *

**Europe's Legend's**

Hullo Sadie Kane here. After hectic adventures with my dorky brother Carter we managed to defeat Apophis. Two months have passed since the events. Today I have decided to visit grandpa and grandma's flat. I simply popped open a portal to their flat, but apparently nobody was home.

"Hullo, Sadie here," I called, nobody responded. They are probably somewhere shopping.

Behind me another portal appeared it was none other than Carter. He looked like he ran through the wind; because his hair was all messed up, his beige pants had a few stains and a simple green t-shirt.

"Sadie, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to come and borrow some money and simply say hi." I said.

"Well… we need to get back to our initiates as soon as possible." Carter said.

"We will," I said looking around and noticing the aroma of baked biscuits with chocolate chips on the table. I realized how hungry I was and took a bite of the freshly baked biscuits. They melted instantly in my mouth; the chocolate was smooth and creamy. I yearned for another one. Carter wondered off somewhere, probably to fix himself up. Looking through the house nothing seemed unusual, so I decided to go to the bookshelf. Reading never was on my list of favorites, but I got this weird feeling that I should look through the books.

They weren't arranged in any specific order. Most of them were encyclopedias, and it even wasn't the complete set. Some All the classics you gotta love from Shakespeare such as Romeo Juliet and Hamlet none other than from England. Some novels on heroism and finally a dusty book at the corner of the shelf caught my attention. I blew some dust off the cover and sneezed two times. It was titled "Europe's Legend's". I opened to the front page to reveal the copyright date – 1986. Considering everything Carter and I have been through, any legend is most likely true.

"Sadie!" Carter called. "Where are you?"

"I'm by the book shelf." I called back.

"Ok, I'm coming." He called back and rushed towards me.

"Look I found a book on legends, part truth and part fiction." I said.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Ever since we had everything happen to us with mum, than dad, and descendants of Egyptian God's you don't think any of these could be real? Could they." I said.

Carter studied me – thinking of something to say logical – as always with my brother. "What we heard in the Duat that there are other God's, so it's possible."

"Yeah I heard about it." I said and flipped the book to the next page.

It began with the story of The Loch Ness Monster found in Scotland, than the story about a dragon who drank himself to death in Cracow and the rest was a fast skim through of two hundred pages and blah blah blah. Finally a story caught my attention. It read "The Dark Hero". There was a head sketch of a teenage boy in shoulder length hair and some kind of tattoo that went across his left eye at the right hand corner. He is pretty cute. He was wearing some sort of black clothes that were hard to make out since only the top part was drawn. Next to the sketch was a photograph of an empty with a sign. Below the photograph was another that read "Black Order 1850-1900 where people fought hard against akuma and saved people's souls during the dark times. Nobody knows if this is true or not, but according to legend it is said that it mysteriously vanished through a black cloud landscaping above and sucked it in."

I felt as the color of my face went white. I couldn't stop thinking, and have seen many strange things happen, but what were these akuma?

"Sadie, are you alright?" Carter asked me.

I didn't respond and gave him the book. "Here," I pointed to the photograph of the sign. Carter read it and began shaking.

"Oh all those p-people just vanished, I'm sure it's real." Carter said handing me over the book.

I nodded and began reading the story with Carter.

**The Dark Hero**

_Beyond the outskirts of London is an empty pillar that once was known as the Black Order, which used to slay demons called akuma. To this day the mysterious disappearance of its people in 1900 remains unknown, but according to legend it was sucked like a vacuum into the sky when a dark cloud appeared above the building with striking beats of lightning. Dating back to the Viridian era, there was a teenage boy named Allen Walker. According to legend he used to slay akuma with his left hand that saved people's souls from the clutches of a fat demon-looking Viridian gentleman that went by the name, Millennium Earl. He appeared when people mourned the loss of their loved ones, and told them to call out their names to a skeleton, changing their souls into a killing fighting machine, where it killed the person and wore it's skin. The Millennium Earl was known as the disciple of the Noah who were people with gray skin that had powers beyond the human eye. Each of the Noah were actual human beings that had a gene awakened later in life. The Millennium Earl spared Allen's life because he was known to have this gene. When the Black Order found out about this, they considered him that he went to the dark side. To this day no other known accounts about the Earl appearing and taking a loved one's soul and killing another human being. To this day it remains as England's strangest and bizarre stories._

I couldn't feel if I was alive or just went to the Duat. I could see that Carter felt the same way.

"Wow," was his only answer, and not in a good way.

"That is just horrible," I said.

"Yeah, after what we've been through, I got a feeling that this isn't just a legend."

I closed the book and put I back on the shelf.

"Come let's go home." Carter said.

He opened a portal and left. I was left alone with silence waiting for my grandparent's to arrive.

**The End**


End file.
